


喜欢你💕1⃣️4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️4⃣️

背身合上门，TS像被抽空了所有力量，他紧贴墙壁，仰面闭上眼睛，压抑自己翻腾的情绪。  
少年美丽的身体，光是看着就让他十指大动，他不能想像，如果没有Friday提醒，别人像这样游走过那每一条曲线，自己是不是会嫉妒地杀人。  
他的身体叫嚣着占有那份美好，思维却还清晰，知道在少年恢复前不能对他做任何事。  
要知道⋯他是以多大的毅力和勇气才离开那个期待的眼神和诱人的肉体，听到门那边传来低抑的啜泣声，他拼命阻止自己拉开门回去抱住他狂吻他的冲动，再三告诉自己他还在养伤，他的身体还承受不了欢爱。  
少年渴望的眼神不断在脑海浮现，但男人做了几次深呼吸，假装正常地离开。  
被一个人牵制到这种程度，他无法否认，也掩饰不了自己爱那个少年的心，一个接一个的宠溺，甜腻，冲动，爱护，付出，索取，关注，包融，放纵，珍惜，奉献⋯那么多他不知道的感情源源不断地撒落，这是关在实验室里造战衣时怎样都想像不到的。以前他做任何事情都留一分心力给战甲，现在做什么都不自觉地会想他的少年。  
过段时间，他要全部告诉他的小宝贝。  
他要和他朝夕相处，每天醒来第一眼看到他的脸，牵着他的手带他去见识这个神奇的世界，老得走不动了也要听他说他是全世界最帅的。  
（本来这里就要进下一阶段剧情，但是答应老阿姨11，这先给你们全部糖上三个+😁）

提着午饭回病房的TS开门就看到少年在床上挣扎。  
“你在干什么？！”他的心脏都要停跳了，“你不想恢复了吗？”  
“⋯”少年扁着嘴，笑得像哭，“我⋯不想再麻烦您。”  
“谁说你麻烦了？”男人莫名烦躁，“你的存在才是最大的麻烦。”  
少年咬着唇一脸难以置信的惨白。他握紧了床单。  
“你把我的生活搞得一团乱，让我整天围着你转，你还摆着一张无辜的脸，让我觉得全是自己的错⋯”男人红着眼睛，恶狠狠地盯着少年，“对，全是我的错，我他X的眼睛一定是瞎了才会爱上你！”  
泪汪汪的少年睁圆了眼睛，现在表现幼稚的那个人是谁？他在说什么⋯？  
“很震惊吧？！Peter Parker你成功了，你把我掰弯了，”男人捂住自己的眼，“你征服了伟大的Tony Stark⋯”  
唇上突如其来的温度让男人放开手，他的少年居然跪坐在床上亲了他。  
“WTF！”男人赶紧抱起他摆成躺平姿式，“真不敢相信⋯真应该把你切片研究才对。”  
少年低头，笑开了他可爱的小白牙。“我不是在做梦，对吗？”星光在他眼里闪耀，他无法控制自己不激动，望向男人的目光让人不忍拒绝。  
“你是，我承诺。”男人一本正经地白了他一眼，“因为我疯了。”  
话音刚落，他已经就着搂住少年的角度吻上了他的唇。  
“Peter Parker，等你一成年，我们就结婚。”喘气的间隙，男人抵着少年的额头深情地望着他日渐英俊成熟的脸，觉得必须要提前订下他晚上才能安心睡觉。他已经可以想象自己和花花草草搏斗的日常了。  
但是⋯为了他⋯一切都值得不是吗？只是看着少年红了脸拚命点头，他的心情立即多云转晴。

“我到底说错什么让你生气了？非要想离开一一”男人一边喂饭，一边百思不得解。  
努力咽下粥的少年脸红了，努力缩小自己的存在感。  
“Huh～”男人挑眉坏笑，“养宠物还要照顾它的吃喝拉撒呢，更别说是你了，我怎么可能不管你了呢？”  
“那你知道狗狗与我的十个约定吗？”少年忽闪着大眼睛期待地问。  
“抱歉我不知道，”男人喂了他一勺饭，“但我想你很愿意告诉我。”  
“嗯嗯。”少年眉开眼笑。“这是个狗狗和小女孩的约定，十个约定分别是：  
1.请给我时间了解你对我的要求是什麼  
2.请你相信我 只有那样我才能幸福  
3.请了解无论你怎麼对待我 我将永远不会忘记你  
4.当你责骂我之前 请先想想是不是有什麼理由困扰著我  
5.请多对我说话 虽然我不会说人话 可是我听的懂你的声音  
6.在打我前请先想想 我其实是有牙齿可以伤害你的 只是我选择不去咬  
7.当我年纪大的时候 请好好照顾我  
8.我的寿命只有10年左右 所以请尽可能跟我在一起  
9.你有工作有朋友 可是我只有你  
10.当我要离开世间的时候 求求你待在我的身边 只要有你跟我在一起 所有的事都将变得容易接受 请你永远不要忘记 我爱你  
Mr.Stark，您愿意这样养我吗？”  
看着少年，男人心都软了，他郑重地点头，“我承诺你，但是78910我希望你能为我做到。”  
少年蹭着他的肩膀，“只要你勾勾手指，我随时会来，打都不走。”  
“Uhn？”男人昂起头，用眼尾乜着少年，“刚刚有人说自己是麻烦，那是谁？”  
“如果⋯我成为您的负担，”少年小心地瞟了男人一眼，低头玩弄自己的衣角，“我是说如果一一请您不要管我，放心丢下我就好。”  
“Peter Parker，你可真会惹我生气！”男人恨不能剖开他的小脑袋看看里面是不是一包稻草，“我在你心里就是个渣男是吧？”  
少年头都快摇掉了，他明明说的是真心话，为什么会惹男人生气呢？  
Peter之于Tony就是斗牛犬遇上波斯猫 ，思维方式的差异造就沟通问题，这些问题会一直存在，或许也是一种乐趣。


End file.
